Rascal's Nightmare
Rascal starts having nightmares about how he got the scar on his side. A familiar figure haunts his dreams, the same figure is indeed... His own Great-uncle... Prince William. *Kotaro *Prince William *Pups of Royal Blood: Henry and Ellie (Kotaro and Rocky's parents) *Twilight *Tifu *Zuri *Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups *Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder *Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups *Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups *Scar and Nala *Hunt *Jack and Eli Ryder *Liam Daniels *Lou And Jac *Maxwell *Pete Rascal tossed and turned in his sleep. He hissed and bit back a grunt of pain as best he could incase he accidentally woke his mate and pups from their slumber. All the young mix breed could remember was how he got given the scar that tormented his side until this very day. it was a very warm summer day in Adventure Bay. Rascal and Pieface were playing tag in the yard with Maxwell and Rubble. "This is awesome!" Rascal barked, running after Rubble. "I love being a pup!!" "I bet you do, kiddo!" Rubble grinned. Suddenly, the older pups tags glowed, signalling an emergency call from Ryder. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder yelped. Maxwell looked down at Rascal apologetically. "Sorry little guy. Ryder needs us." He apologized for cutting their game short before running off after Rubble. ''Pieface trotted over as Rascal said, "I'm gonna go with Dad. I wanna fight crime like a PAW Patrol Pup." "Rascal, it's too dangerous!" Pieface warned. "You could get hurt." "Who's gonna stop me?!" Rascal growled lowly as he ran off to Kotaro's vehicle and jumped in, just as his Father landed in the driver's seat. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder yelled as he, Kotaro, Chase and Marshall sped off down the driveway and into the town. Upon reaching their destination, Rascal gulped at the large figure that stood before them, growling at Kotaro. "The spawn of my brother. How great of you to join me!" The figure bellowed, leaping towards Kotaro with his razor-sharp claws outstretched. Rascal watched in fear as Kotaro sidestepped and the figure pounced of Rascal, side-on. Rascal yelped as the side of his head collided with the pavement below. He felt the figure's claws scratch his side, leaving behind a pulsating, deep gash in the young pup's side. The figure retreated as Chase, Ryder and Kotaro stood over Rascal, protecting him. "Rascal!" Ryder yelled, picking the young pup up and shaking him every time he tried to close his eyes.'' "Marshall, Rascal needs help! William pounced on him and scratched his side." Marshall looked up from where he was treating Alex and immediately got to his paws. "I'll take him to Katie's!" He barked, defiantly. "You guys aren't hurt too, are you?" He suddenly asked, glancing at Kotaro and Chase before looking up at Ryder. '' ''"we're fine, Marshall." Chase replied with a grin. "Rascal, you gotta stay awake, buddy, ok." Ryder repeated, still shaking Rascal each time he tried to fall asleep. "O....Kay.... Ryder..." Rascal replied in a shaky voice as he desperately tried to keep his eyes open. Even though he was already lacking energy from the blow to his head, Rascal had to stay awake for as long as he could. He remembered Pieface telling him once that head injuries were serious and that if the pup or human fell asleep with a head injury, it could be fatal. "Will is gonna pay for hurting my son!" Kotaro barked, pacing back k and fourth in front of his truck. "Who else would stoop so low to make me join him in trying to commit treason against my Father and Mother?!!" "Kotaro, calm down!" Chase said, sitting beside Kotaro's truck. "If William wanted you to be beside him and rule Barkingburg just so he could commit treason against Henry and Ellie, wouldn't he have done it years ago?" He asked once Kotaro stopped pacing. "That's the kind of pup William is! The manipulating kind. He's like Sweetie, evil, manipulative and controlling." Kotaro explained. Ryder, who had been holding Rascal in his arms, spoke up. "Chase does have a point. Wouldn't William have wanted you and Rocky to join him when you guys were puppies?" He asked. While they were talking, Rascal had been trying not to close his eyes, but failing to do so. He slowly closed his eyes and his whole world turned black. Rascal shot up, panting. That nightmare wasnr't real. It was a figment of my imagination! That's all! He thought. Tifu stirred in bed and slowly opened her eyes. "Rascal? Whatt's the matter?" She asked. "Just a nightmare, Tifu. Thata's all." Rascal replied. WIP